The Reason
by LunnaCullenHale
Summary: One-Shot.Después de que Rosalie y Emmett terminan, esté ultimo se da cuenta de que la ama profundamente y que la ha perdido, pero un día la encuentra en el parque, sentada con un chico muy apuesto y no aguanta más y saca lo que trae dentro.


**Disclaimer **_Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es solo mía._

_

* * *

_

_**Inspirada en la canción The Reason de Hoobastank**_

* * *

**The Reason**

Después de que Rosalie y Emmett terminan, esté ultimo se da cuenta de que la ama profundamente y que la ha perdido, pero un día la encuentra en el parque, sentada con un chico muy apuesto y no aguanta más y saca lo que trae dentro.

* * *

_No, Emmett, yo ya no puedo seguir así._ Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo diablos fui a lastimarla de tal forma?, ¿Cómo permití que llegáramos hasta este punto, en donde ya la perdí?

_Cada que doy la media vuelta, tú corres detrás de la primera escoba con falda que vez, esto no es vida y… y lo mejor será que terminemos._ La perdí y esta vez para siempre.

_—_¡Animo, Emmett! _—_Me dijo Edward, palmeando mi espalda. _—_Tienes a todas las chicas a tus pies.

Nos encontrábamos en un bar, tomando unos tequilas para calmar el estrés que no dejaba la universidad. Todas las presiones de las tareas y trabajos finales que debíamos entregar nos tenían agotados, y más a mí, el hecho de que Rosalie, la chica más hermosa y perfecta de todo el planeta y yo hubiéramos terminado, me tenia completamente desquiciado.

_—_Tú no entiendes, Edward _—_y era la verdad, él no entendía_—_, tú no perdiste a Bella. ¿Pero yo?, yo perdí a Rosalie, a mi Rose hermosa, a la mujer que más amo.

_—_¡Claro que te comprendo, hombre! _—_Me brindo una sonrisa consoladora. _—_¿No te acuerdas que hace tiempo casi pierdo a Bella?

_—_Como olvidarlo, Edward, si hasta tengo fotos tuyas donde te le tiraste a los pies a Bella, y pataleaste como niño chiquito.

_—_Sí, lo recuerdo, que por cierto, me vas dando esas fotografías o te golpearé.

Reí a las palabras de Edward. _—_Si me pasa algo, tengo ordenes explicitas de que las publiquen por toda la ciudad.

_—_No te atreverías…

_—_Rétame. _—_Sonreí al ver la expresión de desconfianza de Edward, pero enseguida me sumergí nuevamente a mis pensamientos.

Bebí de golpe mi tequila. Ahogar las penas en alcohol me calmaba a veces. Pero por alguna maldita manera no dejaba de pensar en Rose, _mi_ Rose.

_Te amo demasiado, Emmett. Nunca me lastimes._

La culpa me consumía el alma, ella me pidió que nunca la lastimara y fue lo primero que hice. Tome de nuevo la botella de tequila que ya llevaba a la mitad y me serví otro trago y lo bebí de golpe.

Un suspiro procedente de con Edward me distrajo. –Emmett, hermano, tú no eres así. Tú siempre tienes lo que quieres, y nada ni nadie te deprime.

_—_Solo ella, Edward, ella es lo único que nunca más tendré.

Edward tomo conmigo y nos acabamos dos botellas más y ninguno dijo nada más. Me acompaño en mi pena y eso se lo agradecía bastante.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron y a lo lejos, entre clase y clase, podía ver a Rose sonriendo, su rostro no mostraba ningún síntoma de encontrarse en las mismas condiciones que yo y eso me enojaba.

Pero más me enfurecía ver como los demás chicos de la universidad la rondaban como buitres tras la carroña.

James, Dimitri y Félix, chicos que se suponían eran mis amigos y ahora se encontraban rondado a mi princesa.

_—_¿Duele ver a la persona que amas que sonría y no seas tú el que la causa, verdad?

La voz de Bella hizo que saltara levemente. _—_Bella, demonios, me asustaste.

_—_Lo siento, no fue intencional.

_—_Descuida, no pasa nada. _—_Sonreí y volví a mirar a mi princesa.

La voz de Bella volvió a distraerme. _—_Pero no contestaste mi pregunta.

La mire confundido. _—_¿Cuál pregunta?

_—_¿Qué duele ver a la persona que amas sonreír y no ser tú el que la provoca?

Cierto, dolía.

Baje la mirada dándole la razón. Muchas veces escuche la risa de Rose, me maravillaba por como sus labios hacían una hermosa mueca cada que me veía y más aun, como yo sonreía al verla.

_—_No está feliz, lo sabes, ¿no?

Mire a Bella nuevamente confundido. _—_¿A qué te refieres?, mírala, sonríe mucho mas de que cuando estaba conmigo.

_—_Más bien, mírala tú bobo y dime, ¿Qué es lo que vez en ella?

Mire fijamente a Rosalie. Traía un lindo vestido color gris con los bordes de color negro, un poco holgado pero aun así ver su perfecta figura, dejando a la vista de todos sus perfectas y largas piernas sumamente tersas, un collar de círculos color miel que combinaba con la diadema en su cabello, sus rubios risos cayendo por sus lados, sus labios carnosos y con un color rosa que me hacían soltar suspiros, y entonces lo vi… sus ojos, sus ojos se notaban sumamente tristes, no había brillo en ellos, solo un dolor inmenso y aunque sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa de felicidad, sus preciosos ojos azules no la trasmitía.

_—_Sus ojos.

_—_Exacto, _—_Secundo Bella, poniendo la palma de su mano en mi brazo. _—_Emmett, no me gusta verte así, se que amas a Rosalie, ¿Por qué no tratas de recuperarla?

_—_Tengo miedo de volver a fallarle si me da una oportunidad, Bells.

_—_Pues tienes que cambiar, Emmett, encontrar una razón sumamente poderosa para no volver a lastimarla.

Suspiré. Que fácil era decirlo, pero del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho.

Levante de nuevo mi rostro hacia Rosalie, y de un momento a otro, me vio y me sostuvo la mirada, me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas y me saludo con la mano. No supe bien que hacer, así que se lo conteste del mismo modo.

_—_Rose me espera, Emmett, _—_Hablo Bella despidiéndose de mí. No pude apartar mi vista de con la mujer que me roba el sueño. _—_Te veo después, y piensa lo que te dije.

Ahora si la vi a los ojos. _Una razón, algo que me haga cambiar._ _—_Lo hare, Bella, te lo prometo.

Se despidió de un beso en la mejilla y camino rumbo a Rose, ella aun me miraba y sonreía_,_ después las perdí de vista.

.

.

.

Había decidido que por mi bien tenía que cambiar como había dicho Bella, ya estaba arto de pasar de una chica a otra, mientras que la única que quería a mi lado, seguía solamente regalándome un saludo con la mano.

_—_Vamos Emmett.

_—_Ya te dije que no, James, deja de fastidiar.

Los chicos pertenecientes al equipo de futbol soccer y yo nos encontrábamos en los vestidores, y ellos insistían en que besara a la nueva estudiante de intercambio. _Senna_.

_—_¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan amargado?

_—_Di lo que quieras James, no me interesa la chica. _—_Conteste un poco exasperado.

_—_Lo que pasa es que eres un gallina. _—_Alegó Alec desde su _locker_, haciendo las clásicas posturas de las alitas y el típico cacareo de las gallinas. Todos rieron a su imitación.

Camine furioso hacia él, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa y estampándolo contra su propio locker. _—_Yo no soy un gallina.

_—_Pruébalo, _—_secundo James. _—_Prueba que no eres un gallina y te dejaremos en paz.

Suspiré pesadamente y solté a Alec. _—_¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

_—_Tienes que besar a Senna.

_—_¡Ja!, ¿eso es todo?, pan comido.

Camine de nuevo a mi locker y lo cerré de un portazo. Todo el equipo de soccer me siguió cuando salí de los vestidores.

Camine entre los pasillos y no lograba ubicar a la alumna de intercambio, me asome por el barandal de un segundo piso y la vi. En medio del patio platicando con Makkena y Alice Brandon, una de las chicas con las que Rose me había cachado.

Baje prácticamente de un salto las escaleras y corriendo llegue hasta las tres chicas. Iba un poco agitado era la verdad, por lo que me tome un respiro antes de hablar.

_—_¿Te encuentras bien, Emmett? _—_Pregunto Alice dándome un ligero coqueteo, pero no venia por ella, venia por Senna.

_—_Sí, Alice, estoy muy bien. _—_Sonreí a Senna quien estaba justo enfrente de mí.

Alice se despidió y se fue sumamente enojada por el desplante de ignorarla enfrente de sus amigas. La pequeña era linda, tenía sus cosas en su lugar muy bien repartidas, pero este momento, solo me importaba que los chicos me dejaran en paz.

_—_Hola, Senna, ¿Cómo estás? _—_Sonreí.

_—_Bien, Emmett, ¿y tú?

_—_Ya mejor, porque te encontré. _—_Observe como sus mejillas se ponían un poco rosáceas en aquella piel apiñonada y las acaricié. _—_No sabes cómo te busque por toda la universidad.

Escuche como Makkena de despedía de nosotros pero yo la ignore.

_—_Pues aquí me tienes, Emmett, ¿en qué puedo servirte?

_—_En mucho, nena, en mucho. _—_Me acerque a ella, y deslice la palma de mi mano por su cuello y mejilla. La escuche contener el aliento de que mis labios tocaran los suyos.

No podía negarlo. La chica estaba que se caía al suelo de lo buena que estaba, pero ahora solo me importaba que los demás me dejaran en paz.

No sé cuánto tiempo la estuve besando, porque la verdad es que la muchacha besaba de maravilla, tenía unos labios sumamente carnosos y suaves.

_—_¿Emmett?

Me congele ahí mismo. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me separe de Senna. Ella se miraba confundida, seguro se preguntaba por qué había parado, pero debía parar, debía rogarle a Bella, que no le contara nada a Rose.

Pero al momento de voltear a Bella, para suplicar que no dijera nada de lo que acababa de ver, me encontré con un par de ojos color zafiros cristalinos sumamente tristes.

_—_Rose, yo te lo puedo explicar.

Nuevamente había lastimado a mi mujer perfecta, como pude ser tan inconsciente, tan canalla con ella.

En una esquina, un poco apartados de donde estábamos, se encontraban James y toda su pandilla.

Las pesadas lágrimas de Rosalie resbalaron por sus blancas mejillas.

_—_¿Qué me vas a explicar, Emmett? ¿Cómo tus amigos me buscan diciéndome que me tenias una sorpresa en el patio de la universidad y te encuentro besando a… esta?, eso me vas a explicar. _—_En los profundos ojos de Rose se notaba el desprecio y desagrado que sentía por Senna, pero más por mí al haberla lastimado de nuevo.

_—_Y-yo no sé de qué hablan. _—_Pronuncio Senna.

_—_Mira linda, mejor lárgate, _—_Contesto Bella con todo el coraje retenido. _—_Si no quieres salir lastimada eh.

Cuando Bella se enfurecía daba realmente miedo, así que Senna salió prácticamente corriendo. Yo no encontraba que decirle a mi princesa.

_—_Rose, yo…

_—_¡Tú nada, Emmett! _—_Se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas que había derramado y me miro enojada. _—_Ni siquiera mereces una sola lágrima mía. _—_Me encontraba anonadado, me sentía el más vil de todos los canallas, debí pensar primero antes de actuar, obviamente se trataba de una trampa de James, él siempre estuvo interesado en Rosalie, pero como ella estuvo siempre conmigo nunca pudo acercársele. La mirada de Rose se desvió hacia Bella. _—_¿Y así querías que le diera una nueva oportunidad?, no Bella, ya no.

Rose se fue con paso decidido hacia la salida.

_—_Ay, Emmett, ¡Ay, Emmett! _—_Negó Bella con la cabeza viéndome severamente, pero enseguida se fue corriendo tras de Rosalie. _—_Rose, espera….

James seguía disgustando de todo el espectáculo, al igual que muchas personas que estaban en el patio de la universidad.

La sangre me hervía, mi princesa estaba pensando darme una nueva oportunidad, y yo estúpidamente, porque no me dijeran gallina, perdí esa valiosa oportunidad.

Camine con los puños cerrados hacia James, lo tome de la solapa de su camisa y lo estampe contra el muro que tenía a su espalda.

_—_¡Tu sabias que me estaría viendo, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de James me sacaba de quicio. _—_¡Claro que lo se imbécil!, ¿Por qué crees que te reté a besar a Senna? Porque sabía que si te llamaban gallina no te negarías, solo tenía que esperar el momento para que Rose te viera, y ahora sí, jamás volviera contigo.

_—_¡¿Por qué, James, por qué? _—_Le pregunte azotándolo contra la pared varias veces. Agarro mis muñecas eh hizo que lo soltará, al igual que yo, era fuerte, pero hoy me tenía realmente cabreado, necesitaba sacar el coraje que sentía dentro.

_—_¡Por qué Rosalie Hale me interesa!, ¿no se nota? _—_me contesto encarando, claramente no se iba a dejar intimidar por mí.

No aguante esas palabras y lo comencé a golpear. Primero un golpe directo a la mandíbula haciendo que se tambaleara un poco. Le había reventado el labio inferior al mismo tiempo, así que cuando James vio la sangre en sus labios, se abalanzo contra mí, haciéndome caer.

_—_¡Ella… jamás… estará… contigo! _—_Le decía proporcionándole varios golpes en el cuerpo, principalmente en la cara.

James me empujo y se levantó de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que yo. Limpio las heridas que tenía en el rostro.

_—_¡Ni contigo, si puedo evitarlo!

Me pego un derechazo directo al hígado lo que hizo que me encorvara y mirara con rencor. Con el dolor que aun sentía le regrese el golpe, provocando que también se encorvara, pero antes de que se incorporara le propine una patada en las costillas, haciéndolo caer y no poder levantarse ya. Le había ganado.

_—_¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Rosalie, James! _—_Le grite escupiendo un poco de sangre que había logrado sacarme. _—_¡Te lo advierto!

.

.

.

Y sí, James no se volvió a acercar a mi princesa. Con lo que no conté es que ella fuera quien se acercara a él.

El rumor de que James y yo nos habíamos peleado por Senna se había corrido fuertemente, haciendo que James pareciera el honorable caballero que había tratado de defender el honor de Senna y a mí, el maldito infeliz que solo jugaba con ella. Eso hizo que mi Rose, al verlo golpeado, se acercara más a él.

Edward supo lo que realmente paso, y aunque se enfureció y quiso golpear nuevamente a James, no quería causarle más problemas con Bella y mucho menos, aumentar la imagen de James, para tener a Rosalie pegada a él.

El director de la universidad también se había enterado de la pelea, pero lo dejo pasar con la condición de que no se volvería a repetir, y porque James y yo, muy a mi pesar, éramos parte fundamental en el equipo de futbol soccer, nuestra liga era de las mejores en el país.

Poco tiempo después, el director me volvió a llamar a su dirección. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que había hecho esta vez. Todo mi mundo se había puesto de cabeza cuando Rose me dejo. Antes al menos me saludaba con la mano y de vez en cuando me sonreía, pero ahora ni eso.

Pero yo quería demostrarle que había cambiado, o al menos trataba de cambiar. Que mi razón, como Bella había dicho, era ella. Por ella estaba cambiando, mis notas y calificaciones habían subido bastante, y los partidos de soccer, aunque me pesara trabajar al lado de James iban estupendamente, sí seguíamos así, ganaríamos las nacionales.

Por eso y muchas razones más no sabía porque el director me mando llamar.

Toque la puerta y después de un suave _pase_, abrí la puerta y entre.

_—_Me mando llamar, señor Director.

_—_Sí, siéntate por favor, Emmett. _—_Hablo indicándome la silla que tenía frente de él.

Hice lo que me dijo y espere a que hablara, tal parecía que se había olvidado de mi presencia, pero, justo antes de que pronunciara una palabra, él hablo.

_—_Bueno, Emmett, te preguntaras porque te mande llamar, ¿cierto?

_—_Así es, señor. _—_Conteste asintiendo con la cabeza.

_—_Pues veras, Emmett _—_Prosiguió entrelazando sus dedos frente de mi_—_, eh notado que subiste tus notas, que vas mucho mejor en tus clases, que ya no he tenido ni un percance, en el cual estés involucrado… ¡es más! Has llevado, junto con tu compañero James _—_hice una mueca involuntaria en mi rostro cuando pronuncio al imbécil de James_—_, al triunfo casi seguro de nuestro equipo.

Asentí dándole la razón a cada cosa que pronunciaba. _—_Así es, señor, pero, aun no me explico que tiene que ver todo eso con que usted me mandara llamar.

_—_Lo que quiero decirte es que, pues me llego una notificación desde Madrid ofreciéndote una beca muy importante para ir a estudiar a allá, es una gran oportunidad Emmett, en mi opinión, no deberías dejarla pasar.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, eso si no me lo esperaba. _—_Hamm… wow, eso… eso es muy bueno, señor Director.

_—_Mira, Emmett, se que esta es una oportunidad única, y que inclusive no estás seguro de tomarla o no, _—_Me miro sonriendo. _—_Piénsalo, todavía tienes unos treinta días para saber si aceptas o no, la posibilidad de tomar esta beca que te ofrecen en Madrid.

Mi mente pensaba en mi Familia, mis amigos, mi país, siempre había sido muy patriótico, me encantaba mi país, pero Madrid sonaba muy tentados, y aunque todo eso me llamaba la atención, no quería separarme de Rosalie.

_—_Necesito meditarlo un poco, señor. Necesito saber si me conviene o no, porque, como usted dice, es una gran oportunidad, pero para serle sumamente sincero, no sé si sea muy buena idea en este momento.

_—_Comprendo tu situación, Emmett. _—_Contesto el Director comprensivamente. _—_No debe ser fácil tomar la decisión de dejar todo cuatro años enteros. _—_Asentí dándole la razón._—_ piénsalo, en verdad pienso que no deberías rechazarla.

_—_Lo hare, señor, y si me disculpa, creo que llego tarde a mi siguiente clase.

_—_Descuida, le avise al señor Weber que llegabas tarde.

_—_Bueno, _—_dije parándome y tendiéndole la mano, la cual tomo estrechando su palma con la mía. _—_Y muchas gracias por avisarme, le prometo que pronto vendré a informarle mi respuesta.

Salí de la oficina del director un poco shockeado. Necesitaba pensar claramente si irme o no. Era una gran oportunidad, pero dejar de ver a mi familia, a mis amigos, ¡a Rose!, por cuatro años, era demasiado.

No supe ni como llegue a al salón. _—_Disculpe la tardanza, señor Weber, estaba con el director.

_—_Pasa, Emmett, si ya estaba enterado.

La clase con el señor Weber, era la única que compartía con Bella y con Rose. Levante mi mirada y vi esos ojos que me robaban el aliento, algo preocupados.

.

.

.

Los días seguían pasando y yo aun no me desidia di aceptar la beca o no. Edward me pregunto qué me pasaba y cuando le dije lo de la beca me felicito, pero comprendió claramente por que aun no me decidía.

_—_Hermano, es una oportunidad de oro.

Pase mi mano por mis cabellos y me sobe la nuca. Alce de nuevo mi mirada y a lo lejos vi a Rose platicando con Bella.

_—_Lo sé, Edward, pero no puedo separarme mucho de ella. _—_suspire pesadamente. _—_Pero no puedo separarme de ella. Veme como estoy, sufriendo, casi muriendo por no poderla tener como antes, ahora imagínate estar del otro lado del mundo y separados de ustedes cuatro años enteros… eso es lo que me impide aceptarla.

_—_Te comprendo, Emmett. No sé cómo le has hecho para aguantar.

Me le quede mirando nuevamente a Rose. ¿Cómo es que la perdí? Ella era la mujer de mi vida, es completamente una dama, y yo la hice sufrir mucho.

Una semana más pasó, el mes casi se cumplía y el director necesitaba mandar mi respuesta inmediata, mis amigos sabían que me habían ofrecido esa beca, y mi familia estaba más que feliz por ello, pero aun esperaban que aceptara esa oportunidad.

Varias veces me toco ver a Rosalie sollozar cada que me veía. Sabía que aun le dolía en el alma, y muchas veces pensaba que aceptando y yéndome lejos ayudaría a Rose a olvidar todo lo que le hice, pero mi lado egoísta me decía que no me fuera porque no podría sobrevivir lejos de ella.

Al día siguiente le diría mi decisión al Señor Director. Hasta ahora había decidido rechazarla, no podía alejarme de Rosalie, y aunque ella no quisiera ya nada conmigo, yo no podía separarme de ella.

Caminaba por un pequeño parque que estaba cercas de la universidad, ya era noche, y me había quedado en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo que debía entregar al día siguiente.

El cielo tronaba fuertemente, pronto llovería y por lo que se veía caería una tormenta. Las pequeñas chispas que empezaban a caer se convirtieron rápidamente en enormes gotas que en cuestión de segundos, empapan completamente.

Me refugie bajo un pequeño árbol, mientras esperaba que la tormenta aminorara. A lo lejos divise una mujer sentada bajo la lluvia, me le quede mirando, se me hacia conocida, pero la capucha que le cubría el rostro, me impedía saber quién era.

Un joven rubio con una sombrilla llego hasta ella y le dijo algo, la joven se quito la capucha, casi me voy de espaldas al ver que era Rose, ¡mi Rose!

Ella se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo fuertemente. Mi corazón se estrujo fuertemente, sabía lo que se sentí tener sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, sabía lo que se sentía poder abrazarla como ese tipo ahora lo hacía y como se sentía su cabello al acarícialo de la misma forma que él lo hacía, tan amorosamente como yo lo hice alguna vez.

No aguante más y camine hacia ellos. Rosalie lloraba desconsoladamente.

_—_Ya, hermosa, no llores más, ya estoy aquí contigo. _—_Le decía el tipo rubio apretándola contra él.

_—_Rosalie…

Pude ver como se tensaba entre los brazos de ese rubio de ojos azules que no conocía.

Rose lentamente dio vuelta a encararme y se limpio las lagrimas. _—_Emmett.

_—_Rose, yo… _—_no sabía bien que decir. Bueno si lo sabía y ya no aguantaba más el callármelo. _—_Yo te amo Rose…

_—_Emmett… _—_Me interrumpió.

_—_Espera Rose, déjame terminar, _—_Estaba completamente empapado, y el tipo aun la tenía abrazada y ella a él. _—_Yo te amo y siempre te amaré. _—_Baje la mirada y mi cabello escurría. _—_Se que te he hecho mucho daño, que te pague de la peor manera, nunca debí engañarte con todas esas chavas, pues ninguna de ellas te llega a los talones. _—_suspire pesadamente y levante mi rostro para verla, sus ojos estaban rojos, y aun lloraba. _—_Tú eres toda una dama y no sabes cómo me duele saber que derramaste muchas lagrimas de dolor por mi culpa, pero creo, creo que ahora eres feliz, _—_mire al tipo_—_ a mi no me interesa quien es él, se que te hará más feliz que yo, se le nota que te ama.

_—_Así es, la amo demasiado.

Vi los ojos del hombre que tenía enfrente, pues sabía que era más hombre que yo.

_—_Lo sé amigo, lo sé. _—_Volví a suspirar y regrese mi mirada a Rosalie. _—_Quiero que sepas que me iré, me ofrecieron una beca en Madrid y me iré, creo que poniendo algo de distancia podre olvidarte, y no dolerá demasiado verte feliz en brazos de alguien más.

_—_Emmett, yo… No sé qué decirte.

_—_No quiero que me digas nada, Rose. _—_Aunque sabía que eso era mentira, que deseaba que me dijera que me amaba a mí, que no me fuera, que me quedara con ella, no podría hacerlo de nuevo. Ya no me tenía confianza, sabía que podría volverla a lastimar y verla sufriendo de nuevo por mi culpa, acabaría con ella y conmigo._—_Amigo _—_mire a aquel hombre de la sombrilla_—_, cuídala mucho, ella es especial, y por favor, nunca la lastimes como yo lo he hecho. Valora lo que yo perdí, pues ahora tienes a alguien hermosa, no solo en el exterior, sino por dentro también.

_—_La cuidare amigo, de eso no tengas duda.

Rose lloraba a mares y para que negarlo, yo también quería hacerlo, y como ya no aguantaba más, me di media vuelta y salí corriendo, dejándolos ahí en el parque.

Llegue empapado a mi casa. Y aunque muchos dirán que los hombres no lloran, la verdad es que si lo hacemos. Lloramos por la mujer que amamos, por verla en brazos de alguien más; lloramos por saber que perdemos la vida en cuestión de segundos.

Me di una ducha rápida, no quería enfermarme. Llame a Edward y al Director, mañana mismo quería irme a Madrid, no soportaría mirar a Rose otro día, sabiendo que ya estaba con alguien más.

Mi familia se despidió de mí esa misma noche, nunca me gustaron las despedidas elaboradas y aunque se sacaron de onda por mi decisión tan repentina la respetaron.

Edward y Bella, mis únicos y verdaderos insistieron en irme a dejar a la aeropuerto y despedirme. No esperaba ver a Rose ahí, aunque una pequeña parte de mí, lo anhelaba inmensamente. Pero ella no fue.

_—_Hermano, cuídate mucho, _—_Dijo Edward abrazándome. _—_En vacaciones iremos a visitarte.

_—_Lo esperaré con ansias.

_—_Emmett, hermanoso. _—_Dijo Bella a punto de llorar. _—_Te extrañare demasiado. ¿Ahora qué hare con las fotos de Edward arrastrándose?

_—_¡Tú las tienes! _—_Dijo un poco alto Edward, haciéndome reír.

_—_Guárdalas muy bien, hermanosa, no sabes cuando las podemos utilizar. _—_Reí de nuevo, y Edward me miró con recelo. _—_Yo también te extrañare chaparra, pero acuérdate que estaremos en contacto, y que vendrás a visitarme en vacaciones.

Les di otros abrazos a mis amigos y aborde el avión.

Cuatro largos años habían pasado desde ese día. Ahora era un prestigioso Arquitecto. Al año de llegar a Madrid, una constructora me contrato como aprendiz, y ahora al haberme graduado con honores, me ofrecieron un empleo como socio principal de la constructora y como querían expandir sus horizontes, abrirían una nueva empresa en Seattle, mi ciudad natal.

Y Eme aquí, como dije después de cuatro largos años, de vuelta a mi país, a Seattle.

Y para que engañarme, aunque Madrid tenía mujeres hermosas, ninguna se comparaba con Rose y durante estos cuatro años jamás pude sostener una relación estable y pues desistí de eso.

Ahora que volvía me moría de ganas e ver a Rosalie, y aunque lo más probable es que me hubiera olvidado, tenía que verla y saber que se encontraba bien y sobretodo feliz.

A nadie le avise que volvía, ni siquiera a mi familia, quería que todo fuera sorpresa, así que lo primero que hice al llegar a Seattle fue ir a la casa de Bella y Edward, pues en unas vacaciones que fueron a visitarme me informaron de que vivían juntos.

El sonido del timbre sonó y yo esperaba ansioso.

_—_¡Voy, voy! _—_se escuchaba la voz de Bella gritándome desde algún lugar. Abrió la puerta mientras seguía hablando. _—_Edward, ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que te lleves tus… _—_me miro y se quedo en shock. _—_llaves? ¿Emmett?

_—_Hola hermanosa, ¿Qué no estás feliz de verme? _—_Dije abriendo mis brazos.

_—_¡Emmett! _—_Bella brinco a mis brazos abrazándome y yo le di varias vueltas. _—_¡Has vuelto!

_—_¡Sí! _—_Dije sonriendo y poniéndola en el piso_—_ y esta vez para siempre.

Después de eso estuvimos platicando unos minutos. Pues enseguida llego Edward, y al igual que Bella, me recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

_—_Bienvenido de nuevo hermano.

Nos pasamos el resto de la mañana hablando. Era sábado, así que no tenían clases. Me contaron que poco les faltaba para graduarse y eso me ponía feliz por ellos.

De pronto se escucho como abrían la puerta principal, Edward y Bella se vieron preocupados.

_—_¡Bella!... _—_Esa voz, esa voz era la de Rose, jamás podría olvidarla. _—_¡Ya llegamos!

¿Llegamos? ¿Quiénes? Mire a Bella confundido y esta se levanto y camino a la puerta. La seguí y la vi abrazándola y después como se agachaba a saludar a un pequeño niño.

_—_Bella, muchas gracias por cuidarme a Kellan. _—_Hablo Rose, dándole una maleta a Bella. _—_No sé qué sería de mí si vuelvo a llegar tarde al trabajo.

_—_¿Rose? _—_Dije en un murmuro.

Rosalie me miro con ese par de ojos color zafiros que tanto extrañaba y que sobre todo, seguía amando, pero nuestra breve conexión se vio interrumpida cuando unos pequeños brazos me rodearon las piernas.

_—_¡Papi, _voviste!_

.

.

.

_—_Así que Kellan es mi hijo. _—_Asintieron Edward y Bella. Rosalie tuvo que irse, pero prometió que hablaríamos cuando saliera del trabajo, sabía que tenía que volver por Kellan y yo por nada me iría de aquí. _—_¿Y ninguno de los dos planeaba decirme que tenía un hijo con la mujer que amo?

_—_Emmett… ¿aun amas a Rosalie? _—_Pregunto Bella.

_—_¡Claro que aun la amo! _—_dije suspirando tratando de no alterarme, pues tenía entre mis brazos a Kellan dormido. Los observe severos. _—_Pero no me cambien el tema, ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

_—_Verás, hermano. _—_Hablo Edward abrazando a Bella. _—_Rose, al igual que tú, se fue cuando gano una beca, solo que ella se fue a Argentina, a Rio de Janeiro….

_—_Entonces, cuando volvió. _—_Le siguió Bella. _—_No volvió sola, sin con un pequeño llamado Kellan. Jamás nos imaginamos que fuera tu hijo, pero hace unos días, bueno, Rose me lo confesó. Tampoco me imaginaba, que tú llegarías, sin avisarnos ni nada.

_—_Bueno en eso tiene razón. _—_Mire a Kellan que dormía tan tranquilo. _—_¿Se imaginaron alguna vez esto?, digo, ¿Yo? ¿Con un hijo? ¡¿Y de mi Rose? No puedo estar más feliz.

Kellan obviamente sabia de mi existencia. Eso me alegraba mucho más.

_—_¿Saben… saben si Rose tiene pareja o algo?

_—_Según por lo que me ha contado, Emmett, jamás te pudo olvidar, así que dudo que tenga pareja.

Tenía una oportunidad, ¡la tenía!

_—_Necesito ver a Rosalie. Ella fue la única razón por la que acepte este trabajo, por volver a verla.

Bella tomo a Kellan de entre mis brazos. _—_¿Y que estas esperando? Ahorita debe estar comiendo en la cafetería de siempre, frente al pequeño parque que quedaba rumbo a la Universidad, ¿te acuerdas donde?

Si, recordaba donde. Exactamente en el último lugar que vi a Rose, con aquel rubio.

Edward me prestó su automóvil y partí enseguida hacía allá. Cuando llegue Rose estaba ahí, pensativa, jugando con su ensalada.

_—_Emmett, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El corazón me latía a mil por hora, y las personas que se encontraban ahí se nos quedaron viendo. _—_Vine por ti Rose. Tú eres la razón por la que me fui, eres la razón por la que volví, para conquistarte, hacer que me volvieras amar.

Rose se levanto de su asiento. _—_Emmett, nunca te deje de amar, no sabes cuánto sufrí aquella noche y los días siguientes después de que me dijiste que te ibas.

_—_Perdóname princesa, pero, es que cuando te vi llorando, y abrazada de aquel tipo… lo único que se me ocurrió fue irme, y dejar que fueras feliz, mientras yo seguía amándote.

Rosalie me coloco un dedo entre mis labios silenciándome. _—_Shh… ya no digas nada. _—_La abrace. _—_Ahora estas aquí, conmigo y con Kellan, y eso es lo que importa.

_—_Te prometo que jamás los dejare y que tampoco te volveré a lastimar.

La bese con todas las fuerzas que podía. Había pasado demasiados años deseando probar de nuevo sus dulces labios, y por fin lo volvía a hacer.

Ahora tenía dos grandes y poderosas razones por las cuales vivir, y por nada del mundo las perdería de nuevo.

* * *

_Busquemos la razón para ser felices,_

_El motivo por el cual sonreír sin razón._

_Y en el momento que lo encontremos,_

_Sabremos que no necesitamos ni dinero ni cosas materiales,_

_Para sonreír en las peores tempestades._

* * *

**Bueno este es un One Shot que medio se me ocurrió jajaja. **

**Espero que les guste. **

**Besos. **

**Luna.**


End file.
